


Tiny Matters

by TheWonderland10



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderland10/pseuds/TheWonderland10
Summary: Jim has an issue, a big issue. After being found unconscious after a battle with Bular, Jim wakes up the next morning and found that things were beginning to decrease. With his enemies after him, Jim better figure out how to fix his issues before the matter grows taller than he does





	Tiny Matters

**Author's Note:**

> So my team is currently not on this website and this is my first time publishing on here so I need to get used to it first. Bare with me. However, you can find me and my team, aka, the Wondrous 4 on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad. We all write the chapter and have different roles. 
> 
> Just a quick introduction since I am new to this website.

The night seemed prolonged, more than Jim could endure while his body weakened. His knees trembled, struggling to keep his upward position as his bruised and beaten body pressed against the rutted bark of a tree. Jim's breath came out at a quicker pace, his lips pressing into a tight line, the heavy, uneven breaths were released from the width of his nostrils. 

Pain. The pain was the only thing he had felt after the adrenaline poured from his battered form. The Trollhunter's lungs seemed as if they were collapsing, the air tightening in his throat. His palms screamed in agony as his metal-covered fingers cut through his precious flesh, his teeth were tightly pressed against one another as his chest heaved. Jim had felt as if he was dying. 

With the advancing steps, Jim's knuckles paled as his fist had curved further into his palm. Trying to muster up the energy to at least make a desperate escape, he swallowed nothing but air and limped forward, the pounding in his head growing rapidly. Never experiencing such a beating he had received from Bular, there was no way he could prepare himself for the upcoming attack. Most of his flesh had tingled with every step, it was as if it had been lit on fire, the invisible flames dragging over him. 

Get it together, I'll die if I don't. Jim screamed at himself, hoping to encourage him just a bit more to begin another run. Yet, his feet had stopped, his heart beating swiftly as the deafening patter of large, stone feet had stopped. The noise dying behind him. 

With a deep breath and a blink of his eyes, Jim turned to face his opponent, the one who would claim his death. His electric blue eyes swelled as they traced the black stone that blended in the black blanket of the night, 

"You're still living, how surprising." Bular retorted, instead of a sword that had been raised to take the killing blow, Bular instead had lifted a syringe above his head, the needle catching the moonlight which caused the young Trollhunter to rearward from the piercing item. Jim's skin flushed, the fear running from the tip of his toes and up to his spine, goosebumps turning his smooth, soft skin to nothing but the texture of a cat's tongue.

Without words, Jim's face tightened, hoping to slow Bular down with the last ounce of energy he had left. The troll's laugh would have left a normal human being to nothing but a quivering mess. Yet, Jim had faced him before, even if his fear bubbled in the depth of his stomach, he at least had a little more courage to fight back.

"Don't worry boy, we'll have fun with your newly bounded fate," Bular added and twisted the needle deep into the pale flesh of Jim.

Dark blotches appeared in Jim's vision, the world around him blurring, the image of Bular and the sky blending to where Bular was no longer noticed as his body filled with unbearable pain, the world becoming not but a void.

Bular stood tall above the boy, his knife twisting in his fingertips, keen to finally take the boy for himself. He observed the poison freely flowing through Jim's veins, the poison obviously taking a toll, his life slipping through the fingertips of death like water leaking from the cracks of a child's little fingers. Preparing for the deep pleasure that was bubbling in Bular, he bent to the now unconscious Trollhunter, aiming the sharpened tip to the young boy's heart and reeled his arm back.

Yet, before he could lay the weapon into its limp target, voices called for the TrollHunter, clearly backup was sent. Bular knew he could take on the incoming crowd of worthless trolls but something had stopped him from killing the boy, something had made him stand without the fresh blood dripping from the blade. The one thing that had stopped him was the words Strickler spoke, the very important ones that would quickly end their future plans.

"We won't kill the boy. Why I say this is because of his team. They have managed to defeat our attacks, clearly, he needs to be alone. So, here's the deal. We only kill the boy when we know for sure that there is no team behind him. It could release our whole agenda and if they know what we plan to do, your father may never escape."

Sighing, Bular dropped his knife and growled. Killing the boy would do some great things, however, Strickler was who he said, a leader. As much as he had not wanted to listen to the impure, sadly, the man was right. His father will never become a free troll, even if the TrollHunter was killed, the amulet will find another and there are still many Trolls who stood behind the boy with support, the risk of their plans being revealed, was high.

"JIM!?" Toby called from the depths of the fog, three outlines of figures appeared from the think blanket of dusted clouds. Bular glanced once more at his enemy before disappearing through the mist while Toby, Blinky, and Aaarrrgghh stepped through, their eyes growing at the sight of their friend losing color to his skin as he took shaky breaths.

Jim looked up with heavy eyelids, a loud ringing noise annoyed him mildly as he watched figures appear above him, their forms splitting as the world spun.

"Ji.....hey...an you....me?"

"Mast..."

His eyes fluttered shut and he took in a large breath of air.

Jim groaned as he blinked slowly, he had must have blacked out. Instead of feeling his armor pressed tightly against his skin, he felt cold stone against his bare back. His eyes drifted upwards, finding the same blurry figures that he had seen before.

He let his head drop to the side and peered up, a more clear image of a large blue creature standing beside him, his stone mouth moving yet no words poured from his rocky flesh. Instead, the same constant ringing noise was all Jim could hear. 

Oh, how he wanted to hear what they were saying. Why were they all surrounding him and what were they looking so frantic about? And who was screaming? Why was it the only thing he could hear? 

Jim's body slowly regained feeling but it wasn't pleasurable, instead it was as if a white-hot blade was twisting in his hip. His throat burned as it went raw and it was till then that Jim realized he was the one screaming, pleading for them to leave him alone. However, one sight caused even more pain - Toby's body was curled in the corner, shaking with sobs. 

His friend was hurt. 

Jim screamed again, the sound mixing in with the ringing, who knew he could cry so loudly. Crying, huh, his cheeks felt as if he was crying as well.

Was he?


End file.
